<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙深】平野 by MARIAyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707519">【龙深】平野</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu'>MARIAyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>黑道背景主龙深<br/>有深呼晰提及</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙深</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙深】平野</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>黑道背景主龙深<br/>有深呼晰提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深被拽进隔间的瞬间就把枪上了膛，顶在那柔软的腹上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰给你的伯莱塔，就这么喜欢？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的声音自上落下，缠绵着前头宴会里的人香酒气，可到耳朵里却像是湿冷的冬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">北环的盘口开给你了，郑先生。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深平稳的呼吸在这巨大的影子里起伏，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">做人不能贪得无厌。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">用作回应的是郑云龙一声冷冷的笑，他对抵在腰上的威胁视若无睹，修长的指直接托上周深的下颌，把那少肉的颊掐得变形，轻蔑的问道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你也算王晰的东西？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">郑云龙。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深的声音是从牙里咬出来，他的枪口在手里打了个旋搭在郑云龙的锁骨上，一字一顿，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">要想后果。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙几乎连表情都没给，周深细瘦的腕子在他手里走不过三招，上了膛的枪砸在卫生间的瓷砖地上，郑云龙用脚尖一拨就滑出去好远。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这是郑家公馆。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不姓王。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深反手把腕子缩出来，劈风一般就往郑云龙脸上砸，可就是近不了那张高格漂亮的脸，接连便是衣服扣子崩扯的声音，直到周深领带上那只金领夹扑通一声掉进马桶，郑云龙手快的摁下冲水，俩人一起盯着那漩涡消失，瞬间的眼光触碰，周深捂着嘴笑到发颤，险些要靠不住墙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">狂还是我龙哥狂。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深在笑的间隙里挤出一句话的功夫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙没理他这话，只捧着他方才掐过的细腕子反复检查，又贴到嘴边疼惜的吻着，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还笑。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">疼不疼？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">薄而软的嘴唇抚摸过手腕上细小的绒毛，顺着小臂游走上去亲吻衬衫的褶皱，一路吻到喉结，又添了碎牙的与颈肉的厮磨，周深的呼吸难抑的重了起来，他的手臂环过郑云龙的后脑，轻轻的呼了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">疼。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话的尾声被吃进去，连着周深的整片嘴唇，两条软舌没有预兆的纠缠在一起，像是久旱的土壤，迫切的吸纳雨水。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是彼此的甘霖。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深被亲软了脚，一条腿已经送到郑云龙的手里，迫切地用有韧度的身体去贴郑云龙裤子里的东西，却怎么也不够似得，索性抱着那宽阔的双肩直接将两条腿都盘上去，严丝合缝得将炽热困在自己腿间，周深才圆满的呼出一口气，那腻在一起的唇分了些缝隙，周深催促着郑云龙脱衣服的动作，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">东西掉了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深说的是方才那枚领夹，宝石镶嵌的缝隙里有一个微小的监视器。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">他分分钟找到我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深是这样说，然而他的手已经扯了郑云龙的衬衫摸进去，在肌肤上撩拨的横行着，暧暧的呼吸落在郑云龙的颈窝里，用他快被欲望淹了嗓子问道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你有这么快？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙侧脸去咬那醺红的耳廓，舌尖掠过脆骨挤进那个小洞里，近似抽插的水声响在周深的耳上，同时还有一句，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我说了，这是郑家。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙将周深抱到马桶盖上，平整的西装裤子被拉开，一根炽热的肉棒就弹在周深脸前，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">没有让客人饿肚子的道理。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">熟悉的咸腥味道存在周深鼻尖，他仰着脸望进那双漂亮的眼睛里，冷冽和狠辣不过是一层壳子，细细看去四分压抑，六分柔软，郑云龙本不该存在于这些不可见光的人事里，他应是春花和秋月，应是这世上所有的光明。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但周深不得不将郑云龙引入泥潭，将无尽的夜泼在他身上，直到他学会如何从容的将双手浸泡在鲜血之中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深就着这样的视角，神情忽然变得迷离，他呼出两声暧昧的喘息，伸出胭粉色的舌尖尝了一口面前这浓烈的生气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙绷不住的呀了一声，装了好久的纨绔架势全垮了，他还是不擅长在周深面前摆出这种居高临下的姿态，那调皮的舌头舔得他腿根一麻，忍不住就要往后躲，却被忽来的小手握住，那一点来自肌肤的凉意直接让他胀到顶峰，低头看去是周深得逞一笑，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别废话了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">快点儿弄。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑家公馆连卫生间装得都带着奢靡，要不是周深那暴露出的穴口还吐着被插出的泡沫，还真以为是什么高雅地方。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙单膝跪着和周深接吻，那两片小而薄的唇像是能咂摸出百般滋味，让人如何也尝不够，恨不得纳为身体的一部分。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你亲够没有。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深强硬的将自己红肿不堪的嘴抢夺出来，他气喘不匀却要骂道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我他妈都要发大水了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深就着洗手液为自己开拓，甬道深处泌出的淫水流到他掌心，浮着工业制品的七彩泡沫，他将这一手不可说的汁水拍在郑云龙的脸上，裤子踢掉另一只脚，将两条白得似女人一样的腿摊开，脚趾蜷缩在光洁的石砖上，冲着眼前人轻呼，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">来，干我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深这一生注定颠簸，只能在与郑云龙每一次的性爱中获得安稳，他被身后的力度撞得像风雨里的瘦草，手要扶在抽水箱上，脸要贴在郑家卫生间里富丽的瓷砖上，才能勉强承受这被进入的力度。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在这样逼仄的环境里，周深整日悬着的心却放下了，只要他在郑云龙怀里，他就是绝对安全的，哪怕他的身体正在被一种超过阈值的状态吞噬，也完全无法产生慌乱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深将腰扭过来，要求与郑云龙面对面，于是他被温柔的抱起，又重重的坐回那根烫热的阴茎上，一如到顶的快感从周深的嗓子里散出来，可到了嘴边被截住，郑云龙只能听见一声微弱的喘息，他汗津津的手掌游在周深的脊骨上，吻着他胸口的小痣说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你可以叫出来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深咬着郑云龙那高挺的鼻梁呼了一声，笑他说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你们郑家的厕所都装隔音墙。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑家的卫生间确实有隔音墙，不然他们的耳边该有枪声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙从不喜欢郑家的金玉颜色，辉煌璀璨恍得他眼中总含泪光，可他知道周深喜欢，喜欢站在正厅里那一层楼高的水晶灯下，让最盛的阳光折过剔透的英石，再落在他肩上，郑云龙永远无法忘记那个画面，不过到他胸口高的男孩，向他摊开掌心说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">星星，都在我手上。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那张仍有稚嫩的皮骨下，包藏着一颗巨大的野心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙并不想成为郑家的掌事人，但周深站在他父亲那把雕虎蟠龙的金木椅子旁，站在那右副手的位置笑着说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这，才是我的落脚处。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">至于那把椅子上坐的是谁，并不重要，姓不姓郑，也没有影响。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙摁着周深的手摸那小小的肚皮被性器顶出的轮廓，这已经是郑云龙对周深能做到最凶狠的事，然而周深对自己的身体并不留情，他引着郑云龙的手掐上自己的乳肉，腰上前后摆动着让肉茎肆虐开更大的弧度，那已经被填得没缝的小嘴却还贪婪的想把坠坠的囊袋也吸进去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深捏着郑云龙的手指，告诉他如何处理那因情潮而硬挺的乳粒，要用拇指抵着食指第二节来回碾过，把那颗小果搓大了，胀痛了才行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙起初是不愿意的，但一下重手换一声放浪的淫叫，等把那没有哺乳功能的胸部，揉捏到微肿，周深就颤着腿全射在郑云龙的肚子上，那湿软的后穴因高潮而紧锁，纠缠的吻住阴茎上每一寸敏感的肌肤。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙托着周深的腰要将自己拔出来，他眼眶浮着情欲的红，是将要释放的快感猛烈的撞着他，下体留恋这湿软的适合射精的环境，可他的理智却不允许。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而周深却像和郑云龙的器官粘在一起，他也感受到那顶峰之前的胀大，便加倍的卖力摆腰，臀腿相连的地方无数次蹭过郑云龙的髋骨，磨出片片惊心的红。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙掐住那正骚摆的软屁股，呼出两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">下来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他的声音少有这样深沉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深抗着郑云龙的手，用缓慢的频率提收着穴口，嘴唇贴上那隐忍的漂亮眼睛，粘软的说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你说的，不让我饿肚子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">连着十几下凶猛的抽动，周深的呻吟已经连不成调子，他被颠得后颈仰过去，肩胛却被一双大手稳稳的拖住，任他在欲望中摇摆流浪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深迷恋内射的涨腹感，逆流的精液注满他的身体，是一种十分周全的餍足感，他搂着郑云龙的脖子碎碎的吻着，也不管身下是怎样的一塌糊涂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深的嘴很小，小到郑云龙可以一口吃进去三个，于是他的吻变成了进食，上下颌开合，装得下周深的半个下巴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们离得实在太近，睫毛都纠缠在一起，郑云龙哪里都大，哪里都长，那浓黑的睫毛扫在周深的眼睑，痒出一些泪水，便和郑云龙眼中常在的水光相映，那是一望见底的温柔，是周深最怕见的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这时刻提醒着周深，是他引人入这充斥着腥风的无尽黑暗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他只能退开郑云龙，泛着红的脚趾落在冰冷的瓷砖上，半软的阴茎与穴肉分离时发出不舍的声音，周深带着一腿精白站在郑云龙面前，为他重新系好领带。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">骑士蓝的底上有不显眼的花纹，很衬他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙一把捏住周深的五个指头，像一开始捏掉他手中的枪的力度，他眼中依旧有水光，却从春入了冬，这才是周深想要的模样，一个掌事人该有的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深是有能与郑云龙抗衡的腕力，他一个手指一个手指的将人掰开，领带一抽，声音里的情欲春潮都散尽了，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我有我存在的意义。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别让我找不到它。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深可以看见郑云龙在腮下咬紧的牙齿轮廓，他系好了领带便后退一步，知道门外早有郑家的人在等着，便做出了送客的姿态。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的喉结明显的滚动过，他站起身，学着周深驱散情欲的方法，说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">周深。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还会再见的。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙离开时用身体掩着开门的缝隙，又把门轻轻带上，不愿把一丝一毫的春意泄出去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">门合上的一刻，周深像是脱力了，他坐在马桶盖上，那还有存留的热度，他眼光空洞的把腿间的精液抹在脸上，又过了好一会儿，这扇门被重新推开，在周深眼前的是一双与郑云龙完全不同的细长眼睛，凛凛的杀气无法掩盖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深眉尖一簇，泪珠就顺着脸侧滑下来，他的嗓子像哑了，几番张口才掉出细弱的两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">晰哥。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>